H.I.V.E. Tower Takedown/Transcript
Transcript cuts to Cyborg calling Bumblebee *Cyborg: Hey, Bumblebee. *Bumblebee: Hello there, are you taking a day off? *Cyborg: Yeah, bae. You know what? The H.I.V.E. just totally rob banks and Jinx was still gone forever. *Bumblebee: You mean Jinx was leaving the H.I.V.E.? What?! *Cyborg: Yeah. I think I will be your girlfriend for a while. *Bumblebee: Why me? *Cyborg: Because Jinx and I broke up. *Bumblebee: And I brought a really good bracelet. *Cyborg: From Tenebra? *Bumblebee: Of course. *Cyborg: Yeah. I'll see you there. *Bumblebee: Be careful, if the H.I.V.E. would rob that library, let me know. OK? *Cyborg: OK. hangs up the phone *Robin: Titans. We have heard of Cyro being friends with Jinx but I don't think Jinx is actually a villainess so yeah, she's an anti-heroine. *Raven: Anti-heroine. I wished I wanted to be an anti-heroine. *Robin: We all know that Jinx is a bad person, she can be a good person for now on. She changed her ways. *Starfire: Does that mean the anti-heroes could be bad people or good people that's because they change their own ways? *Robin: Yes. *Beast Boy: People can be stuck-up and mean sometimes like Kitten, Blackfire, or Terra! *Robin: Good for you. I think Jinx is with Bumblebee now. *Cyborg: Bumblebee?! Jinx?! I can't decide. Jinx broke up with me! *Robin: I know. I know. Jinx broke up with you. It is replaced with a new member, Tenebra. *Beast Boy: She's evil, yo! *Rosso: Woah, did we have a good time having a day off with those stupid morons all day? *Robin: Yes. *Psychique: But how come if I would be a heroic person while the H.I.V.E. are so hostile? *Robin: That's because the H.I.V.E. rob stores and banks. *Cyro: Jinx used to rob things. *Robin: Good for you. But they used to rob libraries as well. *Fuego: That's bad news? *Robin: Yes. Titans go! cuts to at the H.I.V.E. tower, the H.I.V.E. has kidnapped Bumblebee *Tenebra: Welcome home, Bumblebee. You're time has come. Now I know two secrets: Cyborg got kissed *Gizmo: Jinx got dissed! *Bumblebee: Oh no you don't, Tenebra. *Gizmo: You found my book. Now come find me. *Bumblebee: But you have a book! You robbed the library! *Gizmo: Sorry about losing my temper. My bad. is arguing with Kid Flash on the phone *See-More: Stay away from Jinx! She's mine now! *Kid Flash: Oh no you don't! She knew too much. *See-More: Bring it on, Mr. Stealyagirl! *Kid Flash: I want my Jinx back, as long as she needs me! *See-More: Jinx quit the H.I.V.E.! She's taking her day off! *Kid Flash: Oh no you don't, stupid! *See-More: Oh yes I would! *Kid Flash: Jinx is mine! She's my heroine! *Jinx: Kid Flash! Don't listen to See-More! He's a bad guy! *Kid Flash: Sorry about that. *Tenebra: Why are you arguing over your girlfriend? *See-More: Kid Flash got jealous over my bae! *Tenebra: Calling some strangers, eh? *See-More: No I wouldn't! *Gizmo: It's really annoying and I hated it! rings *See-More: Hello? *Beast Boy (with Jinx's voice impression): Hello? Is this Jinx? *See-More: What the?! Jinx?! Is that you, yo?! *Beast Boy (as Jinx): Hee hee hee! Ain't I so pretty? *See-More: More like you're stuck-up and shallow. Tenebra, and Mammoth laugh *Beast Boy (as Jinx): gasps Who you calling stuck-up and shallow?? *See-More: You're a loser and you're stupid! *Beast Boy (as Jinx): Man, you so ugly! I know you're my boyfriend! I'm Kid Flash's love interest now! I already got a bae! Tenebra, and Mammoth laugh *Gizmo: Let me see! Let me see! up phone Hello?! Hello?! It better not be Beast Boy's antics, nor his pranks! *Billy Numerous: Sorry, but it was Beast Boy's fault! *Gizmo: Shut it! *Beast Boy (as Jinx): Hee hee hee! I'm Jinx! *Gizmo: Beast Boy! I know it's you! *Beast Boy (as Jinx): There is no Beast Boy, only Jinx! Tenebra, and Mammoth laugh *See-More: sobbing Come opoooooon! I wanna talk to Jiiiii-iiiiiiiii-iiiiiiinx! *Beast Boy (as Jinx): Like I said, there is no Beast Boy, only Jinx! and Mammoth laugh *Gizmo: enraged GRRRRRRR! BEAST BOY! I KNOW IT WAS YOU! *Beast Boy (normal voice): Uhhhhh. Sorry about that. Jinx wasn't here. *Gizmo: YOU BETTER NOT MAKE THOSE STUPID UNFUNNY PRANK CALLS! *Beast Boy: You're a doo doo butt! Tenebra, See-More, and Mammoth laugh *Gizmo: WHAT?! *Beast Boy: Stuck-up, shallow baby! Tenebra, See-More, and Mammoth laugh *Gizmo: GRRRRRR.... I know it was Beast Boy! *Mammoth: We gotta crush him! *Tenebra: Gizmo got angry all thanks to Beast Boy's prank phone calls! *See-More: sobbing WHY DID I WANT TO TALK TO JIIIIIIIIINX?! *Billy Numerous: Because Jinx left the H.I.V.E.! *Rosso: Ha ha! *Gizmo: up the phone again Hello?! *Rosso (in valley girl voice): Hello, like, is this Kitten here? *Gizmo: Yes, Kitten? Wait! Why are you having a valley girl accent? *Rosso: I'm pretty as Star Butterfly, right now! Like, I'm a pretty girl! *Gizmo: More like a stuck-up, shallow girl! See-More, and Mammoth laugh *Tenebra: Is this Rosso here? *Gizmo: Yes! It was the prank call Rosso made! *Rosso (normal voice): Oh no! Sorry about that! *Gizmo: HEY! I WANNA TALK TO ROSSO! *Rosso (in valley girl voice): Like, there is no totally Rosso, only Kitten! Totally cute! *Gizmo: STOP THAT! IT'S REALLY ANNOYING! *Rosso (Normal voice): Uh oh. *Cyborg: Whoops! Clumsy me! whispering Beast Boy! Now's your chance! *Beast Boy: Maybe I will. cuts to where Gizmo plans to destroy those Titans *Gizmo: H.I.V.E.! We all need you to destroy the Titan Tower for right now! Boy hacks the entire computer and adds pictures of babies with Gizmo's head replaced *Gizmo: HEY! Tenebra, See-More, and Mammoth laugh *Gizmo: IT IS SO UNFUNNY AND ANNOYING! Boy laughs *Tenebra: It is funny! *Gizmo: I knew it was Beast Boy! *Raven: Whatever. laughs even more *Gizmo: STOP! hacks the entire computer and adds more embarrassing pictures of Gizmo such as Gizmo in a devil costume, Gizmo in a bunny costume, Gizmo in a banana suit chased by a gorilla, and many others *Gizmo: Oh no! Tenebra, See-More, and Mammoth laugh *Gizmo: THAT IS IT! I AM LEAVING! *Billy Numerous: No! No! NOOOO! *Gizmo: Because of those obnoxious Titans! members, except Gizmo stand up, point at the pictures, and laugh *Gizmo: STOP IT! places more whoopee cushions on the couch *See-More: That was funny! Numerous sits down and hears a fart noise *Billy Numerous: What was that? *Gizmo: I dunno. Probably you just farted. sits down and hears a fart noise *See-More: Hey! Who did that? sits down and hears a fart noise *Mammoth: It wasn't me! sits down and hears a fart noise *Tenebra: Oh my! That was rude! angry at Mammoth *Mammoth: I'm sorry! *Gizmo: THAT IS IT! I AM DONE! places a whoopee cushion on the floor *Gizmo: Those stupid pranks... Boy steals Gizmo's jetpack *Gizmo: WHO STOLE MY JETPACK?! falls on the floor and hears a fart noise *Gizmo: It isn't April Fool's Day! H.I.V.E. members and the Titans laugh *Fuego: Funny! So funny! Boy turns off all of the lights; the H.I.V.E. gasp *Tenebra: What was that? *Gizmo: I don't know. It was probably something strange has happened. *Billy Numerous: Uh oh. *See-More: It's getting weird, yo! Boy cuts holes on the sheets *Beast Boy: Time for more scares! Boy puts it over his head *Billy Numerous: Oh no! moans *Gizmo: H.I.V.E. Tower is haunted! *Tenebra: Run for your lives! Boy is in a white sheet *Beast Boy: BOO! H.I.V.E. screams *Tenebra: RUN! H.I.V.E. runs off *See-More: There's a ghost in the tower! Boy runs around the tower, moaning *Mammoth: Beast Boy?! *See-More: Mammoth! Catch that ghost! and Billy laughs *Tenebra: I'm not that scared, it was funny, though! chases the ghost *Mammoth: I will get you ghost! *See-More: Uh oh! ghost chases See-More and Billy Numerous back *Gizmo: Stop that annoying ghost! *Rosso: Oh my gosh! *Cyborg: So funny! *Raven: I hate everything... *Bumblebee: Go BB! *Psychique: Well, that wasn't so bad at all. *Cyro: Yay! *Robin: Beast Boy! Watch out! *Beast Boy: Ooooooooo-! takes off the sheet Hey?! Can't you see I'm not acting like a ghost anymore? *See-More: Nah man, it's inappropiate. *Gizmo: I agree! Let's kick him out the tower! H.I.V.E. kicks Beast Boy out of the tower *Robin: Starfire! Set Bumblebee free! *Starfire: I have the Bumblebee! unties her up *Bumblebee: Thank you so much! *Raven: You did it again, Robin. Setting people free. *Cyro: Woah, woah, woah. The H.I.V.E. are trying to kick us out of the tower! What were they thinking?! *Psychique: I dunno. Send the H.I.V.E. to jail. *Fuego: That's the worst idea ever. *Jinx: I was good at fighting crime no matter what. Thank you for all your help for freeing Jinx. *Billy Numerous: Yeah. You're so awesome at this Jinx. *Psychique: Good thing Jinx turned very good. Category:Transcript